Season Six
The sixth and final season of George Lopez aired from January 24, 2007 to May 8, 2007, and consisted of 18 episodes. The season was never completed, due to being pulled from airing. 3 episodes were revealed to have been recorded, but never aired. Many scripts from those episodes, including partially-written ones that were never filmed, were used in "Saint George," the George Lopez reboot that aired in 2014. Main Cast *George Lopez as George Lopez *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Aimee Garcia as Veronica Palmero *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernesto Cardenas *Emiliano Diez as Victor "Vic" Palmero 'Season 6 (2007)' Unaired George Lopez episodes #''"George Is Fired"'' #''"George Can't Let Max Go"'' #''"George Gets A Job"'' Trivia *The season never completed its 21 episode run. 3 Episodes were never aired, even though they were recorded. The 3 episodes would of been a 3 part season finale that tied into "George Decides to Sta-Local Where It's Familia", but never aired. They have never aired even in reruns, however, in a blog post by George Lopez, he revealed that the three episodes were intended to start Season 7 differently. In "George Is Fired" he is unexpectedly fired by the new owners of Powers Brothers, in "George Can't Let Max Go" Max wants to move to Europe for a student exchange program, and in "George Gets A Job" George starts working at an energy drink company. According to George Lopez, these episodes may be released on a DVD Compilation once Season 6 is released on DVD, but cannot promise anything. *''"George Gets A Job"'' was then used later in 2013 for inspiration for the reboot show, "Saint George" where george is an energy drink entrepreneur. *''"George Can't Let Max Go"'' was intended to write out the character of Max, as the actor wanted to focus more on High School than have a commitment acting. *''"George Is Fired"'' was intended to start a 4 episode arc leading into Season 7. With the conclusion as the season premier for 7. *Season 7 was already partially written, with 13 episodes having been written before word came of the series cancellation. Many of the scripts from previous seasons and season 7 were then used by Lopez for the Saint George TV series, which was originally intended to be a reboot of George Lopez. Some of these included: #In the Saint George episode "Superstition" the idea was recycled from Ernie, who George tried to get to have a prostate exam in the planned Season 7. #George teaches Harper to box, while in George Lopez, taught Max to box, much to the dislike of both of their mothers. #''"Schools Out"'' features a similar plot to where Carmen went into private school. #''"Rich Girl"'' features a very similar plot to a planned Season 7 episode. In "Rich Girl" george starts dating a controlling rich girl, and his friends try to convince him to dump her. In the planned George Lopez episode, Veronica starts to date a rich guy, while George and Angie try hard to get her to break up with him because he is controlling, rich and abusive. #''"Carry On The Wayward Son"'' was recycled from a Season 7 script where Benny slips on water in the kitchen and George must take care of her. In Saint George, Alma slips on the kitchen floor and George is required to watch after her. #''"Having My Baby"'' is similar to a planned Season 7 episode where George begins to question Angie about the possibility that Carmen isn't really his kid, due to a revealed affair. This episode was planned to have Carmen guest star. In Saint George, the episode was similar, where George questions his wife that Harper might not be his son. External Links *TV.com Category:Seasons Category:List of Episodes